


The Head and the Heart (The 100 - Bellamy Blake)

by Sammie2244



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie2244/pseuds/Sammie2244
Summary: Sienna Blake, wife of Bellamy Blake, was arrested, but not floated, for the crime of assisting in keeping her sister-in-law Octavia a secret.  She is one of The 100 who are sent down to Earth to repopulate it and also one of the ones captured and taken to Mount Weather.“Prior to coming to Earth, Clarke Griffin never really knew what Sienna Blake saw in her husband Bellamy Blake.  As far as Clarke was concerned, Bellamy Blake was an asshole who didn’t seem to care about anything or anyone besides his wife and his sister.  Now, however, things were different.”A/N – Sienna is the same age as Bellamy (23) when The 100 first land on Earth.  This is set post season 2, and is canon-divergent from the end of it.  Also, in this, Clarke doesn’t leave.





	1. Chapter 1

Prior to coming to Earth, Clarke never really knew what Sienna Blake saw in her husband Bellamy.  As far as she was concerned, Bellamy Blake was an asshole who didn’t seem to care about anything or anyone besides his wife and his sister.  Sienna Blake, however, despite being a “criminal”, was intelligent, kind, understanding, and compassionate. Another feature of Sienna that Clarke couldn’t deny was that she was absolutely beautiful.  Sienna wasn’t that tall, but between her pale, flawless skin, her wavy light brown hair, her slim figure, and her ice blue eyes, she could be a living Goddess.  She knew that the two had been in a relationship for five years before getting married a year prior to Sienna being arrested for aiding in Octavia’s existence being hidden.  Now, however, things were different.  Now, she saw what Sienna did.  Beneath that hard exterior lay a man who was a true leader, who protected his people, who listened to them, and who would lay down his life in an instant to save people he cared about, especially Sienna and Octavia.  Despite the animosity between them in the early days, Clarke had come to care for and respect Bellamy.  Along with Sienna, Bellamy has now become one of her best friends.  Throughout the time they have been here, and everything that they have been through in that time, it became almost impossible not to become family.  Honestly, Clarke hoped that one day she would find someone who would look at her with the same love and devotion that Bellamy held for Sienna.  

If he was honest with himself, Bellamy was actually surprised that a lot of them were still alive.  Even though they had lost over half of their initial group, which saddened him greatly, Sienna, Octavia, and Clarke were all still alive.  He had managed to complete his goal of keeping both his sister and his wife alive so far, which he was actually proud of.  What surprised him even more was that Clarke had become one of his best friends.  Despite the animosity between them in the early days, Bellamy had come to care for and respect Clarke.  With the number of near-death experiences that they had all had, it was all a wonder that they were still alive.  Bellamy knew that the effects on Mount Weather had had an effect on everyone, and not a positive one.  Between the betrayal by Lexa and the Grounders to the genocide at Mount Weather, no one was the same.  Bellamy was currently sitting in Medical holding Sienna’s hand while she slept.  She had been one of the ones that had been trapped, drilled and bled, but thankfully, he and Clarke had saved her before her she had been killed.  Seeing her on that table, with that drill in her body was one of the most heartbreaking things Bellamy had ever witnessed and her screams of pain would haunt him forever.  Thankfully though, she was now recovering. 

Abby walked in to Medical to check on Sienna and some of the others who had been brought back from Mount Weather and were still recovering.  As she walked into the room, she paused.  What she saw made her heart glow in happiness.  She watched as Bellamy looked down on Sienna as if she were the light of his life.  By the look on his face, Abby knew that if something happened to either one of them, the other would never be the same.  She knocked on the door and Bellamy looked up.  
“Hi Abby.”  He greeted her.  
“How is she?”  Abby asked.  
“Still sleeping.”  Bellamy replied, still not letting go of Sienna’s hand.  
“You should too you know.”  Abby suggested.  
“No.  I won’t leave Sienna until she wakes up.”  Bellamy said, looking back at Sienna.  
“What if they need you for a mission?”  Abby asked.  She already knew the answer though.  
“They can find someone else.”  Bellamy said seriously, his eyes never straying from Sienna.  
“I just came in to check up on her.”  Abby told him.  Bellamy nodded, giving her the space she needed whilst still holding Sienna’s hand in his.

Octavia was sitting in her room.  She knew she should go and see Sienna, but she couldn’t bring herself to see her brother and her sister-in-law in so much pain.  She knew Bellamy would still be in Medical; she knew he wouldn’t leave her side until he knew with absolute certainty that she was ok.  So far as Octavia knew, Sienna was still unconscious.  She told herself that no matter how much it hurt her to see the two of them like this, she just had to suck it up and go see them.  She got up, exiting her room, walking towards Medical.  The sight she was faced with when she entered the room though made her smile.  Bellamy was sitting in a chair, but his head resting on Sienna’s bed, his head close to her shoulder.  He was using his forearm as a pillow and he was sound asleep.  Octavia couldn’t remember the last time he had slept like this, but she assumed it hadn’t been for a while.  What warmed her heart even more is that Bellamy and Sienna’s hands were connected.  She also suspected that had been the case ever since they had returned from Mount Weather.  She debated on whether to sit down next to them or just leave them to sleep.  She chose the latter and very quietly closed the door to give them some peace.

Clarke was talking to Monty when she noticed Octavia walking up to her, a smile on her face.  
“Octavia?”  She asked curiously.  Monty turned to face said person as well.  Octavia hardly ever smiled anymore, unless it was with Lincoln, Bellamy, or Sienna.  However, right now, she had a bright smile on her face.  
“I just went to Medical and saw the most adorable sight.”  Octavia told them said.  “Bellamy is sleeping soundly, his head on Sienna’s bed, holding her hand.  Sienna’s still unconscious, but she’s stable and recovering.”  She elaborated.  Both Monty and Clarke smiled.  They both knew that it had been a while since Bellamy had actually slept, and by that Clarke meant more than just relying on power naps.  Clarke was glad Sienna is recovering.  Bellamy’s face seeing her tortured on that screen was absolutely horrible.  She had never seen someone in so much pain.  However, she knew that she would be the same were it someone that she loved.    
“I am so glad that he is finally getting some sleep and that Sienna is recovering.”  Clarke said, a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to a picture of Sienna:   
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/11/21/twuhfunrbv.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

* _The Next Day_ *

Bellamy hadn’t moved from his position next to Sienna.  He was now feeling a lot better because he had finally gotten some sleep after days of relying almost exclusively on power-naps.  He brushed a stray hair out of Sienna’s face, before picking up a damp cloth and putting it on her forehead, which was a little bit warm.  Thankfully, she was breathing normally again and she was no longer as pale as she was at Mount Weather.  It had taken two days, but she was finally back to relative normality.  She still had a few cuts and bruises, but, to Bellamy, she was just as beautiful as ever.  All she had to do now was wake up.  
“Please wake up soon my darling.  I need you.  We all need you.”  He said softly as he gently dabbed her forehead with the damp cloth.  
“You haven’t called me that since we were on the Ark.”  He heard the voice of his love say.  His eyes widened and snapped to her face, trying to make sure that he wasn’t hallucinating.  
“Sienna?”  He asked softly.  Her eyes fluttered open revealing her radiant, ice blue eyes, and a soft smile adorned her face as she looked up at him.  
“Hey Bell.”  She greeted him.   
“I’m so glad you’re ok.”  He said, his hold on her hand tightening.  
“You know I’d never leave you like that.”  She told him.  Her voice was soft yet croaky from not being used in a few days, so Bellamy picked up a cup of water and bringing it over to her, helping her take a few sips.  He put it down again once she had finished with it.  
“I’m so sorry that we didn’t get you away from Mount Weather sooner.”  He apologized, his eyes sad.  
“It wasn’t your fault.”  She told him.  
“That’s what everyone keeps saying.”  Bellamy said, looking down.  
“Hey.”  She said, trying to get his attention.  He looked up at her.  “You saved my life Bellamy.  I couldn’t ask for more than that.”  Sienna told him.  
“You need to rest.”  Bellamy said seriously.  
“Will you stay?”  Sienna asked tenderly.  Bellamy looked at her and smiled gently.  
“Always.”  Bellamy replied.  She smiled at him before placing her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes once again.  

Clarke decided it was time to visit Bellamy and Sienna.  She walked into Medical to see a sight the puzzled her slightly.  Sienna was unconscious but Bellamy was looking down at her with a huge, loving smile on his face.  She loved it when he smiled.  He was so serious all the time and it made her happy when he just let go and smiled.   
“Bellamy?”  Clarke asked.  He looked up at her, still smiling.  
“Hi Clarke.  You just missed Sienna.  She woke up about 10 minutes ago but went back to sleep soon after.”  Bellamy told her, still smiling.  Ah, now she knew why he was smiling in a way that she had never seen with anyone else but Sienna or, occasionally, Octavia.  
“I’m so glad she’s going to be alright.”  Clarke said.  “It hurt so much seeing her on that operating table in pain.”  She added.  Clarke felt guilty as she saw Bellamy’s smile fade.  
“You have no idea.”  He said softly.  Clarke sat down on the free chair next to his.  
“Hey.”  Clarke said, grabbing his hand and attention. He looked up at her with sad eyes.  “She’s here, she’s recovering, and she has even woken up!  We saved our people, and Sienna is alive because of you.”  She said, offering him a kind smile.  A small, half-smile appeared on Bellamy’s face once more.  “I didn’t want you going into Mount Weather because I didn’t want to lose you, but even further than that, I didn’t want to lose you or Sienna like I lost Finn.”  She said.  “But you were right, as usual, and saved us all.”  She added.  Bellamy smiled softly, gripping her hand tightly.  
“Thank you Clarke.  That means a lot.”  He said, a smile back on his face.  It didn’t quite reach his eyes, but it was there nonetheless.    
“Remember when we couldn’t stand each other and could never agree on anything?”  Clarke asked, reminding him of the first few days after they got here.  
“Yeah.  That seems so far away now.”  Bellamy said, his voice sounding nostalgic.    
“You know, up until we got to know each other here on Earth, I never really saw what Sienna saw in you.  Now, I do.  Beneath that façade of an uncaring asshole who wanted to do whatever the hell he likes, lies a man who is a true leader, who protects his people, who listens to them, and who would lay down his life in an instant to save people he cares about, especially Sienna and Octavia.”  Clarke said.  “Long way from ‘whatever the hell we want’ huh?”  
“You know, Jasper actually said the same thing to me the day that I was almost killed by Murphy in the drop ship.”  Bellamy said, his voice distant, like he was thinking of a far-off memory.  
“Who knew that we’d end up best friends?”  Clarke said, a smile on her face.  He chuckled.  
“I guess you can’t really survive down here without bonding with someone right?”  He asked.  
“True.”  Clarke replied.  “I could tell how lost you were without Sienna here.  It seemed like you couldn’t concentrate at all and you didn’t have the strength or willpower to do anything.”    
“I kept going because I knew she would want me to, but you’re right.  I didn’t.  Not really.”  Bellamy replied.  The two of them sighed, their eyes turning back to Sienna, who was resting, her face peaceful.  Come to think of it, Clarke had never actually seen her this at peace, but it was beautiful to behold.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke was thinking back to when she first got back to Camp Jaha after escaping from Mount Weather.  She began to drift into memories of when she first saw Bellamy again after thinking he was dead. 

* _Flashback_ *

_Clarke exited the tent with her mother, looking across to see Raven sitting down next to the tent.  Raven looked up at Clarke and a huge smile appeared on her face before she stood up._  
_“Hi.”  Clarke greeted her, a smile on her face.  Clarke closed the distance between the two of them, enveloping Raven in a hug, which Raven gladly returned, both happy that the other was ok._  
“ _I've been waiting out here all night. Abby said you needed sleep.”  Raven said, getting up and walking over to her, a smile on her face.  Clarke then looked down and saw the brace on Raven’s leg, her smile disappearing as she looked back up at Raven._  
“ _Raven, I...” Clarke began, but didn’t know the right words to say.  
“Sucks, but I'm dealing with it.”  Raven replied, already knowing what she was going to say.  Before either of them could say anything else, they heard a woman’s voice coming from the direction of the gate._  
“ _Open the gate.”  She called.  With a loud noise, the gate slowly swung open.  Both of them looked towards the gate and Clarke couldn’t describe the joy and relief she felt when she saw him.  
“Bellamy.”  She sighed in relief.  Raven could tell that she wanted to go to him.  Clarke, on the other hand, hesitated, looking back at Raven who smiled at her. _  
“ _Go. I'll catch up.”  Raven said.  She could see just by the look on her face that Clarke would be longing to see Bellamy._  
 _“Ok.” Clarke replied with a smile.  She then turned back towards Bellamy and began running towards him_.

_Clarke saw Bellamy look at Octavia briefly before she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.  He must have been surprised at this reaction because it took him a moment before he hugged her back.  When he did, however, he embraced her in a tight hug, holding her as close as possible._  
_“Now, there's something I thought I'd never see.”  Clarke heard Octavia say.  They both pulled back and smiled at each other, two best friends reuniting after thinking the other was gone forever.  Clarke then turned to Octavia and hugged her as well.  “I'm glad_ _you're ok.”  Clarke heard Octavia whisper._  
“ _You, too.” She replied as the two pulled away.  
“How many are with you?”  Bellamy asked.  Clarke could tell that he was hoping Sienna was with her, which was completely understandable.  Clarke also wished that her friends were with her, but unfortunately, that was not the case._  
“ _None.”  Clarke replied sadly.  The smile on Bellamy’s face dropped immediately and Clarke felt bad about that so she decided to change the subject.  “Where's Finn?”  She asked, looking behind Bellamy and Octavia momentarily before looking back at Bellamy.  Bellamy and Octavia looked at each other before looking back at Clarke._  
“ _Looking for you.”  Bellamy said, his tone slightly strained, obviously still upset about Sienna._

* _Flashback ends_ *

Clarke was pulled out of her thoughts by Bellamy’s voice.  
“What’re you thinking about?”  He asked.  
“When I saw you again after thinking you were dead.”  She replied.  “I can’t describe the joy I felt at knowing you were alive and I hadn’t killed you in the fire.”  She added.  Bellamy could hear the different emotions in her voice.  
“I can imagine.”  He said.  “I thought you were dead as well remember?”  Bellamy reminded her.  Clarke looked down at her hands, guilt coursing through her body.  “Hey, it’s ok.  We have everyone back, and they are all recovering.  In large part, that’s because of you and I.”  Bellamy said softly.  
“But what about all the people we killed to get them back?”  Clarke asked.  
“Clarke, you know you’re not entirely to blame right?  I pulled the lever as well and Monty was the one who hotwired it in the first place.”  Bellamy said.    
“I know.  It’s just…we committed _genocide_ Bellamy.”  She said.  
“It’s not the first time.”  He said morbidly.  “You don’t think I still feel guilty about those 300 people from the Ark were killed because I was being selfish, or the grounders that we wiped out with the fire?”  He asked. “If we didn’t pull that lever, Cage would have kept going.  All our people would be dead by now.  Your mother would be dead, Sienna would be dead, Octavia would be dead, Monty would be dead, all our friends and family would be dead, _we_ would be dead.  Would you prefer that?”  Bellamy asked.  Clarke sighed, knowing he was right.  However, it still didn’t make her feel better.  
“No.”  Clarke said softly.  Bellamy smiled sadly at her.  Clarke knew that he had had it harder than most, but he kept going and stayed strong despite everything.  She decided then and there that if he could stay strong after all he had been through, so could she.


	4. Chapter 4

* _Later_ *

Clarke had left a while ago, so as he waited for Sienna to wake up again, Bellamy began thinking back to when he and Clarke had found everyone at Mount Weather and seeing them all on the screens from the command centre.

* _Flashback_ *

 _Bellamy and Clarke watched as they saw one of their friends being tied down to what looked like an operating table, but she was fully conscious.  Around the edge of the room, other members of their people were chained by their wrists, their arms above their heads._  
“ _Oh my God.”  Clarke whispered to herself as she saw the live footage.  
“Is that Sienna?”  Bellamy asked to no one in particular as his eyes trained in on the woman who was chained to the table.  His voice broke slightly as he knew the answer to his own question and it was killing him inside to see his wife like that.  Clarke wasn’t much better if she was honest with herself.  She spotted her mother chained to the wall as Sienna was strapped to the table._  
_“Mum.”  She whispered to herself.  Bellamy turned around, grabbing one of the radios and held it out to Dante.  
“Tell them to stop.  Now.”  He demanded.  
“I won't do that.”  Dante said firmly.  Clarke then saw something on one of the screens.  
“Emerson.”  She whispered to herself.  She then took the radio from Bellamy.  “Carl Emerson, Mount Weather security detail, come in.”  She spoke through the radio.  
“Who is this?”  A male voice responded.   
“You know who it is.”  Clarke said seriously, her eyes not straying from the screen she was looking at.  “Give the radio to the president.”  She demanded.  
“They're moving.”  Bellamy observed. _  
_“Not a problem. I'll bring it on main monitor.”  Monty said, tapping a button, making a picture appear on the big screen in front of them._  
“ _This is President Wallace.”  The President said through the radio.  
“I have your father. If you don't let my people go, I'll kill him.”  Clarke threatened.  
“How do I know you have him?”  He asked.  Fair question to be honest. _  
“ _Stay the course, Cage.”  Dante said into the radio that Bellamy gave to him to speak into.  
“You won't do it.”  Cage challenged Clarke.   
“You don't know me very well.  This ends now.  Release my people.”  Clarke demanded.   
“I can't do that.”  Cage replied._  
“ _It would mean the end of our people, Clarke.”  Dante reasoned.  Clarke paused before doing something unexpected, she pulled a gun on Dante.  
“Clarke, we need him.” Bellamy said, trying to reason with her._  
“ _And I need his son to believe me.”  Clarke said.  “Don't make me do this.”  She said into the radio once again, her eyes not straying from Dante.  There was a silence on the radio as if Cage was deciding what to do.  He was obviously torn between his people and his father._  
_“Dad... I'll take care of our people.”  Cage said into the radio.  Dante turned back to Clarke with wide eyes.  He knew he was going to die.  
“None of us has a choice here, Clarke.”  Dante said.   
“I didn't want this.”  Clarke said_.   
_“Neither did I.”  Dante replied before Clarke pulled the trigger, the echo of a gunshot ringing in the air._  
_“Listen to me very carefully. I will not stop until my people are free. If you don't let them go... I will irradiate level 5.”  Clarke thraeatened.  Bellamy knew that Clarke was completely serious by the tone of her voice.  He could tell that she was giving Cage an ultimatum_.  

* _Flashback_ _ends_ *

However, before Bellamy could think on it any further, he was pulled out of his memories by someone calling his name.  
“Bellamy?”  He heard a weak voice ask.  He looked down to see Sierra awake again, much more conscious than she had been previously.  
“Sienna!”  He exclaimed, his voice flooded with relief.  “I am so glad you’re awake.”  He continued.  “Can I get you anything?  Food?  Water?”  He asked.  He knew he was rambling, but he honestly didn’t care.  
“Just you being here is all I need.”  She replied softly.  Bellamy smiled fondly at his wife.  The relief and joy he felt in that moment was unlike anything he had ever felt before.  The only two things that topped it were when she agreed to marry him, and their wedding day.  

Abby stepped into Medical with the intention of checking up on Sienna and bringing Bellamy some food.  It had gotten to the stage where Abby, Clarke, and Octavia had started bringing him food because he wouldn’t eat otherwise.  He refused to leave Sienna’s side for a moment until she woke up for good.  What she _didn’t_ expect when she got there was Sienna to be awake and the two of them kissing passionately.  Although she felt slightly invasive, it made her smile.  She put the food down and cleared her throat.  They both pulled apart at the same time and looked at her.  Sienna smiled when she saw her.  
“Abby!  It’s so good to see you!”  Sienna greeted her with a smile.  
“I’m glad you’re awake and healing.  I’m also glad that Bellamy is finally smiling again.  He’s been surviving on little food and hardly any sleep since he last saw you and has not left your side since you got back.”  Abby said.  Sienna paused and looked at Bellamy, who was looking down at his hands.  
“Bell?  Baby?  Tell me that’s not true.  Tell me you’ve been taking care of yourself.  Tell me she’s lying.”  Sienna begged, her voice laced with worry.    
“I can’t.”  He said in a small voice, not looking up.  
“Hey, look at me.”  She said, putting her hand on his cheek soothingly.  Bellamy looked up at her and it was almost like Abby wasn’t there.  Like it was just the two of them.  “You _need_ to take care of yourself.  I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.  Most likely, I’d feel the same way as you are now.”  Sienna said.  
“Sienna-” Bellamy began, but Sienna cut him off by turning to Abby.  
“Abby?  Could you get him some food please?”  Sienna requested.  Abby smiled.  
“I actually brought some food with me with the intention of having him eat whilst I checked on you.”  Abby said, indicating to the food on the table next to her.  Sienna smiled.  
“Great.  Let’s do that.  Bell, you eat while Abby gives me a checkup.”  Sienna all but ordered.  “And that is _not_ a request Bellamy Blake.”  She continued in a mock serious tone.  Abby picked up the tray and passed it to Bellamy before turning to Sierra.  
“How are you feeling?”  She asked.  
“Better, but still not great.”  Sierra replied.  
“Well, you did have a drill in your body in order to extract your bone marrow without anything to numb the pain.  I didn’t expect that you were going to heal quickly.  You’ll also be on bed-rest for at least a week, and then no strenuous exercise until I clear you.  This is not just your external injuries, but your body needs to reproduce the bone marrow that was extracted.  Thankfully, they only extracted around 50% of your bone marrow, so you’d need around a month in total to fully recover.”  Abby told Sienna.  
“ _Only_?”  Bellamy exclaimed in shock, he’d stopped eating by this point.  Abby turned and looked at him.  
“Their intent was _all_ of it Bellamy, you should be happy that they didn’t extract any more or she would most likely be _dead_.  Between the pain of the drilling due to the fact that no sedatives were used, and the amount they extracted, I am amazed that Sienna is even _alive_ , let alone _awake_ after barely three days.”  Abby said seriously.  Sienna looked between them, seeing the stern look on Abby’s face, as well as one that she couldn’t quite place on Bellamy’s.   
“How are the others?”  Sienna asked, trying to ease the tension.  
“Recovering.  You were the worst out of everyone we recovered.”  Bellamy answered her, his tone sad.  Sienna’s eyes saddened at his tone.  
“I’ll leave you two.”  Abby said, knowing that there was nothing more she could do for now.  “Let me know if you need anything.”  She added.  Sienna looked at her.  
“Thank you Abby.”  Sienna replied.  Abby nodded before walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

* _A week and a half later_ *

Sienna was so happy that she was _finally_ able to get up and move around.  Granted, she sometimes had weak or dizzy spells, but those passed as soon as they came.  She hadn’t told anyone about them, not even Bellamy.  This wasn’t because she didn’t _want_ to tell him, it was because she didn’t want him to worry even more than he already did.  She knew that she was nowhere near ready to go back out in the field or even train just yet, so she spent her time helping out wherever she could.  Everyone, including and especially those who were trapped in Mount Weather, were amazed at how quickly she was recovering.  No one knew about her dizzy spells though, not even Bellamy or Abby.  Aside from Bellamy, the four other people she spent most time with were Monty, Raven, Octavia, and Clarke.

Sienna was tidying up in Medical when she heard the door open.  She turned around to see who it was, gasping when she saw her husband, a sad look on his face.  There was blood and cuts all over his face, and his clothes were stained with the red, sticky substance.   
“Not all of it is mine.”  He said, answering the question he knew she would ask.  
“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”  She said, ushering into the room and sitting him down on what used to be her bed.  She got him to sit down whilst she walked over to the other side of the room to grab a fresh hand-towel and a bucket of warm water.  She got him to take his jacket and shirt off so that she could make sure that he had no other major injuries.  She knew that he played down his injuries a lot, even major ones, so she always checked anyway.  Once she got over to him, she put the bucket down beside the bed.  She then dipped the hand-towel into the water, wringing out the excess before gently starting to wipe both the dried and fresh blood off his face.  
“What happened?”  She asked almost absentmindedly, not halting her actions.  
“Ran into some grounders on the way back and got into a fight.  It was an ambush.”  He explained.  She stopped and looked at him.  
“Wait.  They knew you were coming?”  She asked.  He could hear the surprise in her voice.  He didn’t reply to her question, only nodding to answer.  “How many did we lose?”  She asked, placing the hand-towel to the side and her hand on his arm.  
“Three.”  He said softly.  She knew the team he went out with was only five, so they lost over half their team members in one mission.  
“I’m sorry Bell.”  She said, kissing his forehead in a comforting gesture.  
“Nothing we can do about it now.”  He said in a low tone, but she could hear the sadness lacing it.  
“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”  She said, continuing with her actions.   
A few minutes later, she paused, dizziness suddenly radiating through her body.  She grabbed onto something, which ended up actually being Bellamy, to stop from falling over.  Less than three seconds later, it was gone, but not before Bellamy saw the entire thing.  Once Bellamy could tell that she was back to normal, he decided to speak up.  
“How long has this been happening?”  He asked.  He knew that if he asked her if she was OK, she would reply with ‘I’m fine’, which she obviously wasn’t.  
“It doesn’t matter.”  Sienna replied quickly, not really wanting to go into it.  If she told him it had been happening ever since she woke up, he would feel awful that he hadn’t noticed, but it was at the stage now, where not telling him wasn’t an option.  He grabbed her arm and made her look at him.  
“Yes Sienna, it does matter.  Now how long?”  He asked firmly.  
“Off and on since I woke up.”  She admitted, her voice soft.  She was both embarrassed and sad that she hadn’t told him sooner, but she didn’t want to be seen as weak by anyone.  
“Have you told anyone?”  He asked.  He hadn’t commented on her not telling him yet, but she knew he would soon.  
“No.”  She whispered, not looking at him.  
“Sienna, you’re never going to fully recover unless you tell us these things.  Even if the only person you tell is Abby, you have to tell someone.  I love you so much and I can’t lose you.  It kills me to I see you in pain.”  Bellamy said, his tone kind but worried.  
“Are you mad I didn’t tell you?”  Sienna asked quietly, looking at him with sad eyes.  
“I’m not mad sweetheart.  I’m a little upset, but I’m not mad.”  He said, reaching up to caress her cheek.  They smiled at each other momentarily before he sighed.  “Come on, it’s almost dark, we should both get some rest.”  He suggested.  Sienna smiled and nodded at his suggestion.  With that, Bellamy picked up his clothes and lead Sienna back to their shared room so they could sleep.

* _Later_ *

Clarke was looking for Bellamy because she needed to talk to him about something.  She knew he would most likely be with Sienna so she knew if she could find Sienna, she would be able to find Bellamy.  She went to their shared room and knocked on the door.  When she received no reply, she opened the door slightly.  She peaked in to see the two of them asleep on their shared bed.  She smiled, knowing that she didn’t want to disturb either of them.  Knowing Bellamy, he probably hadn’t slept much since Mount Weather, and she knew that he needed as much sleep as he could possibly get.  She closed the door quietly and walked back down the hallway.  She could talk to him later.

Bellamy heard the door to his and Sienna’s room open, disturbing his much welcomed sleep.  He decided that he would pretend to be asleep in hopes that the person would leave.  He had Sienna back in his arms and he hadn’t slept properly for what seemed like weeks now, and, unless it was something really urgent, he didn’t want to know about it just yet.  He heard the click of the door closing and that was when he truly relaxed, hugging his wife ever closer, falling back to sleep, Sienna wrapped tightly in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

* _Hours later_ *

Bellamy woke up again, this time feeling better than he had in weeks.  Sienna was still asleep beside him, cuddled up next to him with her hand on his bare chest.  He smiled down at her peaceful, beautiful, sleeping face. The frown lines that stained her face on a daily basis were finally gone.  He decided he should probably get up, even though he was perfectly comfortable in this position, however, the way they were positioned, she would wake up as soon as he moved.  Even though he didn’t want that, he knew that both of them had to get up at some point so why not now?  Bellamy reached across and lightly shook Sienna’s shoulder.  
“Sienna?  Sweetheart?  Time to get up.”  He said softly.  Sienna stirred, opening her eyes and looking up at him.  
“How did you sleep?”  She asked, her morning voice clear as day.  
“Better than I have in weeks.”  He replied, smiling down at her.  She returned his smile but didn’t say anything else.

* _Later_ *

Bellamy walked over to Sienna in order to say goodbye to her before he left on the mission he was assigned to.  He did this every time he left the camp, no matter what it was.  He didn’t want her to worry about him as much as he worried about her when either of them were out in the field.  He was actually secretly glad that she couldn’t go out in the field for a while.  After all she had been through, she both needed and deserved a break.

As Sienna watched her husband leave the camp yet again, she couldn’t help but worry about him, especially after yesterday and him coming back covered in cuts, bruises, and blood.  In the back of her mind, there was always a worry that he wouldn’t come home.  She just prayed each day that he would.  As she busied herself, doing anything around the camp that she was physically capable of doing, she didn’t notice her sister-in-law walk up to her.  
“Hi Sienna.”  Octavia greeted her.  Sienna spun around to face her.  Octavia had changed so much since they had landed on Earth, which wasn’t all bad, but sometimes Sienna was worried that, one day, she would be completely unrecognizable to anyone except Sienna and Bellamy.  
“What’s up O?”  Sienna asked, happy to see her.  
“Can I rant?”  Octavia asked.  She knew that Sienna would say yes.  They always went to each other when they needed to rant, gossip, or get something off their chests that they couldn’t tell Bellamy.  Despite how much Octavia had changed, Sienna was happy that their relationship hadn’t.    
“Always.  You know that.”  Sienna replied, frowning at her question.  
“Come on, let’s go somewhere private.”  Octavia said, taking her sister-in-law’s hand and leading her towards her bedroom.  

Once the two of them entered the room, Octavia closed the door and locked it.  Sienna was getting increasingly worried about her.  
“So, what’s wrong?”  Sienna asked as the two of them sat down on Octavia’s bed.  
“I’m not allowed to leave the camp to go and see Lincoln.”  Octavia told Sienna.  Sienna was taken aback at this.  
“What?  That’s stupid!”  Sienna exclaimed.  
“Yeah.  Apparently, unless someone is out on a mission, they are not permitted to leave the camp without prior permission.”  Octavia told her.  
“Why?”  Sienna asked, both not knowing about this and confused by it.  
“I don’t know why, but it sucks.  Bellamy told me about it.”  Octavia said.  
“How long has he known?”  Sienna asked her, wondering why he hadn’t told her or Octavia sooner.  
“I’m not sure, but by the look on his face it didn’t seem like he had known for long.  You can ask him when he gets back.”  Octavia suggested.

* _A few hours later_ *

Sienna was watering some of the vegetables that they had managed to grow at camp when she heard footsteps behind her.  She didn’t bother to turn around since she assumed it was one of the other gardeners.  However, arms wrapped around her waist and she almost dropped her watering can in surprise.  
“How was your day?”  A voice she knew all too well asked.  Sienna smiled as she felt Bellamy kiss her neck.  
“Hello to you too.”  She replied teasingly, putting the watering can down so that none of the water spilled out.  She then spun around, his arms still around her waist, and wrapped hers around his neck before pulling him into a passionate kiss.  Once they pulled away, both of them smiled.  “Octavia came to talk to me.”  Sienna began.  
“Let me guess.  She told you about her not being able to leave to go and see Lincoln?”  Bellamy asked, already knowing what his sister would have talked to his wife about.  
“That is correct.”  Sienna replied.  
“I would love to let her go and see Lincoln, honestly I would, but as of yesterday, unless someone is out on a mission, they are not permitted to leave the camp without prior permission.”  Bellamy told her.  Sienna sighed at this.  She knew that she wouldn’t be able to do anything about it in her current state, but she did wish that it wouldn’t be too long until the ban was lifted.  “Hey.  You alright?”  Bellamy asked.  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”  She replied almost automatically.  
“Have you had any more dizzy spells?”  He asked seriously.  
“No.  I haven’t.”  She replied honestly, and it was true.  The dizzy spells had gone away for now and she was getting better much more quickly, which she was very happy about.  
“You sure?”  Bellamy asked, wanting to make sure that his wife was alright.  
“Positive.”  She replied, pecking him on the lips, pulling back only slightly.  
“I love you so much.”  He told her as he had many times before.  
“I love you more.”  She replied.  He smiled.  
“I love you most.”  He finished, kissing her forehead gently before embracing her in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I'm not continuing this story, BUT I am in the process of writing a prequel to this story set in Season 1 at the moment.  I'll be changing up some of the events and it will be from the point of views of Bellamy and Sienna.  Hopefully you enjoy it when I upload it.  I will let you all know when it is published :) 
> 
> Thank you,  
> ~ Samantha


	7. A/N: Please Read - Prequel Up

_Hi everyone!_

_The prequel to this story is now up.  It's called_ Together (Prequel to "The Head and the Heart"). _It's set in season 1 and it's about Bellamy and Sienna's journey and experiences on the ground throughout season 1.  I hope you all enjoy it :)_

_Thanks again for reading my stories.  
~ Samantha_


End file.
